unfinalfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Moogle Kupo
Haha! Bet you didn't see that coming! -- ChiefKakashi 15:09, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ? You're the beaurocrat here right? Like CSM?-- ChiefKakashi 15:42, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Moogle Kupo 13:30, 21 April 2008 (UTC) No i am GOD.....of this wiki.i go under game viking too. Message "This wiki makes fun of Final Fantasy and it odd things like Sephiroth's hair, Vann's outfit and more." But this Wiki does neither. It's not even funny, it's actually vulgar and sexist. I come here hoping to be amused and all I am is disgusted. Yuna "the most fuckable chick in Final Fantasy X, she has also appeared in numerous Girls gone Wild movies.". What kind of bullshit is that? It's not even funny. Tidus "He has deep emotional issues caused by his abusive father", this also might offend someone who has had a real-life experience like this one as I have, is that too suppose to be funny? The Rydia article would also offend Gay's. Not everyone on a wikia are hormonally challenged boys, there are actually girls like myself too. Project B.O.O.B and the Tifa article and sub-page? Again what is that? It seems this site is run by little teenage boys. Many many spelling errors and a shit load of broken links and did the artist of the Sephirtoh picture on your welcome templates and Main Page even give you permission to use it? I'm asking alot of questions that are probably not going to be answered. You guys give Final Fantasy a bad name. This wikia is everything a wikia shouldn't be. I hope you guys are ashamed of yourselves -Leanna 07:42, 22 April 2008 (UTC) You don't care? How can you say something like that to a potential future editor. What are you gonna do when a vandal attacks your wikia? What are gonna say then? "I don't care"? How can someone be so devoid of emotion? Your not going to be saying that when I report your sorry ass to Wiki. Learn something from this. I was not spewing lies I was speaking the truth. Learn to be like fellow User:Cheesewow. He's more of an Admin than you'll ever be. -Leanna 00:16, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Nobody, not even an Admin, owns a wiki. Get that straight. For you to get respect from me you have to give it and you just haven't. -Leanna 23:36, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Adminship Hi Moogle Kupo, I'm a member of the Wikia:Community Team, and I'm here to help new wikis get off the ground. You've gotten off to a bit of a rocky start here, I see. A humor wiki is a tricky thing to do well, and as Leanna has pointed out, some of the more tasteless humor is just not really amusing, and if it goes too far into vulgar territory, is against Wikia policy and can be removed. You might find some good ideas at http://uncyclopedia.org/wiki/Uncyclopedia:How_To_Be_Funny_And_Not_Just_Stupid -- they've been doing satire of Wikipedia for a long time and have a large community to help find what works and what doesn't. I think making User:Cheesewow an admin is probably a good idea; please allow him and others to bring some more balance and funny content to the wiki. Leanna is correct that no one person owns a Wikia, and that the community should have as much say as any admin in what should stay and what should go. The Game Viking account can give out adminship using the page (you can also use this to give admin rights to the Moogle Kupo account if that's what you will be using here). Parody wikis can become quite popular and highly ranked in search engines, and I hope that you will keep your eye on what this site could be, instead of using it as your own personal playground. Please give it your best effort and don't offend the people who could be helping you. Good luck! — Catherine (talk) 02:35, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Forum READ THIS Blocked who? Categorizing HenryA Who cares? Do you guys think I care about this site? I think I already said what I had to. I find it amazing how you make of a bad sysop Moogle. Not everyone has the skills too anyway. xD -Henryacores 11:55, 19 May 2008 (UTC) A warning Fix the year and when will the admins come. MoogleKupo,please fix the year because it is 2009,not 2008.Also when will the admins come online?-Duckie94